They Need The Music
by OMGAKAWTF
Summary: Glee club had been his life for the past four years, through his divorces, break-ups and break downs. This couldn't be the end of it, he decided, he needed the glee club, and he was sure there was at least a few kids who needed the music as much as he did. The glee kids have graduated and the club needs to go on, they need new members. SYOC. *UPDATED RULES* *Closed*
1. Prologue UPDATED RULES

*UPDATED RULES*

Well, I have done this once before, but back then I was going through some stuff and ended up abandoning the story. This time, I'm ready to do it, so, here we go:

RULES: You can submit 1 character each, unless you do twins, which is aloud. (changed, you can submit as many characters as you like)

-Nobody is perfect, remember that.

-No Mary/Gary Sue's please.

-No celebrity-Look-a-Likes please, just describe your character.

-Send ONLY by PM, if you submit via review, it will be ignored.

-At the bottom of your PM, write 'I 3 Glee', so that I am sure you have read the rules.

-As subject of your PM, write your characters name, and then OC. (Name Surname OC).

-The form is in my profile.

-I need some boys people:3

This is at the same time as season 5 would be. There will be no of the characters currently in the club there. I will accept 6 main characters and 6 recurring characters. Also, one of my OC's will be part of the story, so if that is a problem to you, then this is not the place for you. I am fine with darker/serious storylines, and this story will most likely be M rated.

Prologue:

Will Schuester walked down the familiar halls of Mckinley high. The glee club was over, all of the original kids had moved on with their lives, but he couldn't seem to get on with his. Glee club had been his life for the past four years, through his divorces, break-ups and break downs. This couldn't be the end of it, he decided, he needed the glee club, and he was sure there was at least a few kids who needed the music as much as he did.

And no, of course chapters will not be that short, they will be much longer:) Happy submitting:)


	2. Character list

A/N: Here I have my list of characters. Sorry it took me so long, but I had a really hard time picking characters, they were all great, but I needed characters which fit in to my story. Sorry to those who wasn't chosen. Also, I decided to drop the main/recurring character idea, and keep them all 'equal'.

* * *

**MALE:**

Leonardo Onofrio, 17, senior

Skylar Lillian Hendrix, 16, junior

Kellan Pouge Ramsey, 17, junior

Alexis Damien Wright, 17, junior

Mason Mannox, 15, freshman

Corbin Blake Alexander, 15, sophomore

**FEMALE:**

Lizzie Irwin, 16, junior

Pamela 'Pam' McConnor, 17, junior

Autumn Rose Holmes, 16, junior

Avalon Paige Covington, 16, junior

Melanie 'Mel' Darrow, 16, junior

Isabella 'Belle' Blue, 18, senior

* * *

The first chapter should be up soon, though probably not today, but you never know, it might be:)

**TO THE ONES WHO HAVE ACCEPTED CHARACETRS:** please PM me with what song you want them to sing for their audition, and _not _one of the 5 songs you already submitted. Thank you:3


	3. Auditions Part 1

A/N: sorry about the shortness of this chapter...I wanted to get something out, so decided to split the unfinished chapter in two.

Also, all characters who appear, but was not on the cast-list, will only be recurring or background characters, necessary to make the stories work.

WARNING FOR THIS STORY: Abuse, non-con, verbal abuse, general violence, bullying, angst, selfharm, death, sickness (non of this is certain yet, but it all might happen). And no, this will not be a dark story, but it will contain darker storylines, it will be focusing on getting over this, and acceptance though, not the darkness of it. And it will be mostly semi-graphic/non-graphic stuff, because of rules. Also, I will not put a warning up in every single chapter on what is going to happen, that would spoil way to much of the plot, so you know what might happen, and I am therefore not responsible for any reaction you might have, but please don't read it if you don't feel comfortable with it, I'd probably feel guilty no matter if I warned you or not.

All characters are not in this chapter, but worry not! They will come soon!

**Auditions part 1:**

There was a seething mass of people, a writhing, quivering mass of humanity, all stored together in one sour smelling, uncleaned, public school hallway. There were lockers half open, long forgotten spilled milk, and several kids with icy drinks running down their face. Avalon scrunched her nose slightly, not really knowing what to think about this whole new setting. It definitely wasn't New York.

She felt a urge to maybe help some of these kids, not just walk by, but her sister was walking at a brisk pace, the red cheerio's skirt lifting up slightly, her dark brown high pony moving quickly from side to side. Now, normally she probably wouldn't just follow her around, but this was her first day at Mckinley, and Autumn were her only change to get to all her classes on time.

"Hurry up, Avalon, will you, we are gonna be late" Autumn exclaimed suddenly, slightly annoyed by her new status of tour guide.

"Yeah, sorry" This wasn't the day to get on her sisters nerves, she might not know her that well yet, but Autumn was obviously a tad stressed this morning, with both her Cheerio's practice later, and her classes now.

* * *

James Dunnet, star-football player, top jerk and stupidly handsome. That was what he, and majority of the girls on this school thought, beside the jerk part, obviously.

"Who's the new Autumn wannabe?" Matthew asked, looking confusedly between the two almost identical girls.

"Probably her twin, dumb ass, who else" James huffed, rolling his eyes.

"The one from New York?"

"No, the other one" James said exasperated. "Just shut up and listen, I think I might have an idea"

* * *

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are_  
_Always reachin' for the risin' star_  
_To guide me far_  
_And shine me home_  
_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears_  
_Making light of all my fears_  
_I dry the tears_  
_I've never shown_  
_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_  
_Who I am_  
_Do I fit in_  
_I may not win_  
_But I can't be thrown_  
_Out here on my own_  
_On my own_

Avalon's ice blue eyes followed the keys as she played out the last chords. She stopped abruptly when she heard someone clapping behind her.

"That was amazing" She turned around quickly. It was a man, maybe in his forties, probably a teacher. "I'm William Schuester, coach of the Glee club here at Mckinley"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just leaving" She said, picking up her back, and starting to walk towards the door.

"It's ok, you can be here, I was just wondering if you were interested in joining Glee?" he asked hopefully.

"um, yeah, sure"

"great, auditions are tomorrow, if you know anyone who might want to join...?"

"Avalon, Avalon Covington, Autumn's sister"

* * *

Skylar, Isabella and Autumn was sitting before Sue, mimicking the golden trio almost perfectly. Well, in their positions maybe, but in appearance and personality, they were a completely different combination.

Skylar with his different colored eyes, dark hair and bubbly personality. The warm eyed, motherly Belle and the stubborn, cheerio to her toes Autumn.

The chair before them turned to show a determined looking Sue Sylvester. "So, you probably all wonder why I have gathered you here today" Belle opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Say no more, I will explain to you.

"On this school, there is no one I despise more than Will Schuester. A most likely bi-polar, grown man with an elf nest for hair, whose best friend is nineteen years old. But most awful, he is director of a depressed group of attention seeking, talentless kids, and you're gonna join them." She finished, a smirk slowly spreading over her pale lips.

"If you hate them this much, coach, then why do you want us to join" Belle asked confusedly.

"Well, you see, every year I have tried to split up this club, I have often infiltrated this clubswith my Cheerio's, or in other ways sabotaged this bunch of desperate High School Musical wannabe's, though they only seem to grow stronger, and my own soldiers turn against me, but I trust you three. I know you will not disappoint me."

* * *

"Guess what?" Avalon asked. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I've joined Glee, and I wanted to ask if you would maybe join as well?" Avalon asked hopefully, wanting to have something she could share with her sister.

"You know what, I might just do that" Autumn smirked "And I know two of my friends who would _love _to join as well."

"Great!"

* * *

Skylar and Isabella was walking home, side by side, as usual.

"So, what are you feeling about this, Sky?" Belle asked the younger boy.

"Well, I don't know, but Sue mean it's the right thing, so I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens..."

"This sure will be an eventful year."

A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness, I'm hoping to be able to put the next chapter up very soon:3


	4. Auditions Part 2

A/N: Here is a new chapter for you!

First, I would like to thank BellaRosa17 so, so much for being my beta, I couldn't have gotten close to this without her!

Also thank you to everybody who is reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Warnings in chapter 1.

Chapter 2:

Melanie was walking from the free daycare, where she had delivered Tyla. Looking both ways, she had to make sure nobody from school was near. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister, but she would much rather no one saw her. Her jacket she chose to wear wasn't really helpful either. It was slightly uncomfortable walking in this too tight converse, and though it was August, her jacket was just too thin for her to feel warm.

She arrived at McKinley shortly after. She walked cautiously through the doors, she would much rather stay outside. Outside was where she truly belonged, at least that's what she thought.

As she walked down the hall, she could feel the eyes of her classmates glued to her, looking at her like she was some sort of disease,spreading over the school. _That's maybe why they won't get near me, _she thought, _maybe they are scared they will get infected...with what, though she had no clue._

Sure it couldn't be as bad as her sister's Mia's disease...cancer, with no money for treatment.

She sighed and kept walking, trying to avoid contact as much as possible. But avoidance of your surrounding means you wouldn't be paying attention to everything else. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the girl in front of her and the next thing she knows, she's on the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed. She bent down to Mel up. "I'm Avalon" The girl introduced herself and started to pick up the flyers she had been carrying that had fallen when the two collided.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm Melanie, by the way." She said, and helped Avalon pick up the flyers. 'Glee audition' they read.

"Um, what exactly is this Glee thing? A singing club, right?" Melanie asked her.

"Yes, we have auditions today and tomorrow after classes, you could come if you want too." Avalon offered, hoping that she would audition.

OoOoOo

Pamela sucked in a deep breath as the ice cold drink was dumped over her head.

"Sick puppy got wet? Sorry." It was a blonde boy. Something Wright she remembered. She swore internally. Her light grey top was no longer grey, but a deep red. Luckily she had a hoodie in her backpack like usual, which she could wear over it.

God, she was already so unpopular, so why she had signed up for Glee club, she did not know. But on the other hand, it probably couldn't get much worse.

She trudged to the bathroom to at least clean her hair off and take of her top. She'd just wear her hoodie for the rest of the day.

OoOoOo

Will was sitting in the middle row in the auditorium. Today was the first day for Glee auditions. He had high hopes that this would be the club's year. He could just feel it.

The first person who walked on stage was a pale-skinned, smiling girl with fuzzy red hair.

"Hello! My name is Lizzie Irwin, and I will be singing 'That's What You Get' by Paramore." She said brightly.

"Start when you're ready." Will instructed lightly.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._  
_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._  
_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._  
_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._  
_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_  
_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_Pain make your way to me, to me._  
_And I'll always be just so inviting._  
_If I ever start to think straight,_  
_This heart will start a riot in me,_  
_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._  
_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"That was amazing, you're definitely in." Will was feeling better about the rest of the auditions after her song.

OooOoOo

Melanie was nervous. She wasn't certain this was such a good idea any longer. But well, it was too late to back out now. She had already walked on stage and she couldn't just back out now.

"Hello, my name is Melanie Darrow, and I will be singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson."

"Take it away, Melanie." Will said, giving her an encouraging smile.

_Seems like just yesterday_  
_You were a part of me_  
_I used to stand so tall_  
_I used to be so strong_  
_Your arms around me tight_  
_Everything, it felt so right_  
_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_  
_Now I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hanging on_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes._

_"That was really good, Melanie. You're in."_

oOoOoOo

The trio stood just outside the auditorium. They knew they were the last performer's for today's auditions.

"So, we will join Glee club, stay with them until the first competition, and then drop out on them?" Belle asked, to clarify their original plan.

"Exactly, it will completely throw them off their game." Skye answered.

"Well, with the number of people who have signed up for the audition, they won't even be allowed to perform after we drop out." Autumn smirked.

Belle and Skylar grinned because they were going to make Sue Sylvester proud.

OooOoOo

Skylar walked confidently out on the stage. He decided to be the first for the audition.

"I'm Skylar Hendrix, and I will be singing 'Stay' by Rihanna." Skylar closed his eyes and then opened them. He started to sing.

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_  
_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take, it's given_  
_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_  
_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay, stay_  
_I want you to stay, ohhh_

Will was thankful he had a guy to audition. It didn't hurt that Skylar had really good vocals. "Great, you're in."

oOoOoOo

Autumn was the next on stage, she walked onto the stage as if she owned it. Will did admire her stage performance before she even started to sing.

"I'm Autumn Holmes and I will be singing 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson." She took a deep breath because she hardly sang outside her room or shower but she was going to own this. There wasn't another option.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What can become_  
_If you give up_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_Just tell me that you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you will stay_  
_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_  
_Promise you'll stay_

Will was extremely impressed with all the auditions so far. Maybe they really would have a shot at going to Nationals this year, to bring the music back, he hoped so at least.

OooOoOo

Belle was the last audition of the day. She was secretly happy they had to join Glee, she had always loved to sing and Sue's plot for revenge gave her the

chance to do it.

"Hello, My Name is Isabella Blue, and I will be singing 'I Feel Like Dancin' by All Time Low."

_Shorty said she wants to run away,  
says I look like a girl she used to date  
Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,_

_Put her tongue all up in my ear,_  
_Almost made me spill my beer,_  
_She's up and ready to go, but I don't care._  
_Coz I'm in the zone,_  
_turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda._

_I feel like dancin' tonight,_  
_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,_  
_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare,_  
_because I feel like dancin' tonight._

_Everybody getting kind of crunk,_  
_I think some dude just grabbed my junk,_  
_Now I know how Ke$ha must be feelin',_  
_Bros try to turn me upside down._  
_I put a keg tap to my mouth,_  
_but that's okay, I'm dancin' on the ceiling._

_Coz I've got the groove,_  
_I'll bust a move; just try and stop me._

_Somebody call the police,_  
_I think they're coming to get me,they said:_  
_"You've got the right to remain on the dance floor,_  
_so show us what you got 'cause you know that you got more._

_I feel like dancin' tonight,_  
_I came to party like it's my civil right,_  
_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare,_  
_'cause I feel like dancing tonight._

OooOoOo

Melanie was happier than she had been in a long time. She knew this was the right decision, to join Glee. They might be misfits, she could maybe gain some friends. Maybe.

She smiled happily as she made her way to the cheap Motel room where her sister had been laying. Maybe everything would turn out alright after all.


	5. AN

A/N: The first thing I really want to do, is apologise. I promised to continue this story, and I will at some point, just not now. When I started this story, I was feeling better, up to the challenge you can say, but it seems like everything have been spiralling these past weeks. I have always had these, let's call them problems, something I was getting over, but it have seemed to only go downhill lately. I am working on getting better, and when I feel up to it, I will continue this story, so it is not abandoned, simply on hiatus, it could be for a short amount of time, but could also be for a longer amount of time.

So again, I'm sorry, and see you all later.


End file.
